Deidara of Suna
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Deidara is in search of his lost memory. Sunagakure is in need of Hero. So Mutual exchange it is. Slight OOC alerts maybe . Possible DeixTema as i'm thinking of that. Semi Canon.


Disclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is Copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Warning: Semi AU, as I use "What IF" Settings.

Take places three years after the current 'Naruto' timeline (Currently Naruto at Chapter 422-423).

The Settings is different from the setting at 'Naruto' when it finished, or likely will be very different!

* * *

My second English Fict, so R&R is appreciated.

**Prologue 1: Personal Mission to Recover his Memory**

As his body becomes darker and darker because of the C4 he used, Deidara see a familiar silhouette walking closer to him.

"What are you doing Tobi? Un." No more energy for him to shout. "Run now! Un! This place will explode soon." He said weakly.

A familiar red eye and three Tomoe appeared from the only hole on the spiralized orange and black mask that person wearing.

"To-tobi… You're an Uchiha too?" Deidara ask, surprised, yet too tired to react normally.

The shape on the eye changes into the shape Deidara never seen before.

"Wha-what is that? Un…" He feels the danger despite of the fact that he is about to explode any second now.

"You've done enough now, Deidara." To Deidara's surprise, Tobi speaks in the totally different manners than he usually spoken.

"No need to know who I really am….." The man in the mask continues to spoke, "As your work in Akatsuki is no more."

"W-What do you mean? You're kidding right? Tobi?" His feeling tells him that he's at the mercy of that masked man.

"I will save your live as a way of saying Thank to you…" The men in the mask continue, "However, I will send you somewhere, fake this explosion, and erase your memory."

"….." Deidara don't know how to react. After all, he had this feeling that any reaction now will be useless.

"But, shall you stand in my way of shinobi world domination, I shall never spare you again."

The world in Deidara's head started to spinning around.

………….

…………

…………

'BANG.. BANG…BANG'

The shell of sand is now opened, a boy with a red hair and a calabash-shaped gourd on his back falls from inside. Deidara catch him and started running away, while Sunagakure's shinobi attacking him with long range weapons from below.

Arrive at what seemed to be a meeting point, a doll was waiting for him.

"Shall we go now? Un? Sasori no Danna?" He said.

……….

………..

Deidara woke up from his sleep.

"All you all right, Dei-chan? You seem to have a bad dream." an old woman comes into his room.

"Yeah, I'm all right, un… Can you leave me alone for now? Un.."

"_It's been around three years now since I live in this small village. And I still has not gain any clue to recover my memory." _He looks at the mirror as he washes his face, _"Was that dream true? I was a member of Akatsuki? Who's that mask-wearing guy called Tobi? Who's that red haired boy from Suna? Was that really my pasts?" _Numerous questions run trough his head. Suddenly….

"AKATSUKI ATTACKK!!!!!" One of the villagers scream bring Deidara's mind back.

Deidara run to help the villagers protect the village. As he chew some clay with his second and third mouth that located at the palm of his hand, he thought _"what actually this extra mouth are? What…. Am I?"_

"_This group so called Akatsuki has gained control of majority of shinobi worlds, why in the last year they keep ending some ninjas to this small village?"_ Deidara thinking to himself, and suddenly he remembered the dream he had earlier this morning, _"I think I know the reason now…. Let me make sure about it."_

………..

………..

"So… Why are you guys keep attacking this village? Un?" Deidara interrogated one half dead Akatsuki.

"Heh… Why should I answer that? We shinobi has pride on keeping our mouth shuts!" Answer that beaten Shinobi.

"So how about this question then? Un…" Deidara facial expression changes, "Were you targeting this village? Or…." He closes his face and lowers his voice so nobody else hear the last sentences, "Or you targeting… Me?"

"……" The beaten shinobi keep quiet. But as an experienced ninja, the change in expression and heartbeat of that half-dead shinobi says more than enough.

"_So it is true then. Un…"_

…………

…………

"We sure gonna miss you Dei-chan. Me and everyone in this Rokan village" Said the old lady.

"I'm very grateful that you thought of me as I was part of your family, Baa-san. Even though I appear out of nowhere and don't even remember my own pasts other than my name. un…" Said Deidara, he is now kneeling in the front of that old lady.

"No no no…. We are the ones that should be grateful that you whom has no relation to this village protect us without asking for any returns."

"That was just my way of returning the care that you give me. Un… Now that I'm gone, The Akatsuki should not attack this village anymore. Un…" Said Deidara, leaving his home. At leats, what considered to be his home in the past three years.

"Deidara…." Called the old lady.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't changes after you recover your memory."

"Sure.. un…" Said Deidara, _"I hope not." _He continues the sentences in his mind.

"_Now… Where should I go?"_

He remembered the dream again.

"_Not Akatsuki Obviously…. I don't know what happened, but they seems to be targeting me now…"_

He remembered the later part of his dream.

"_So… Sunagakure it is…"_

And Deidara started his Journey.

* * *

Woww....

The first Prologue is done.....

So, what cha think?

R&R is Appreciated


End file.
